Full Moon
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Just read :* Ronks!
1. Chapter 1

My name's Nymphadora Tonks. Well, not to you, or me. Call me Tonks, or Dora. Call me Nymphadora and I'll kill you. That name is for idiots, and I am NOT an idiot! Not much scares me, to be honest. Not even werewolves. I think that probably explains why I can be in love with one, right? Let me tell you about Remus. He's mates with my cousin, Sirius, and god, he's brilliant. The problem is, he's about twice my age. Maybe thats why we're always splitting up, then get back together. I guess I have the shortest relationships ever. My longest is four days, and still counting! Me and Remus got back together the other day. I'm still happy. I guess I always am.

So that was four days ago, and now its Friday. I think I asked him out again on Monday - I cant really remember. I'm not too good with maths and stuff. Morphing, sure. Stealth, maths - no way.

So Fridays. They usually come with some sort of label... like 'Hey guys, its friday! Jump up and down, piss yourself!'. Usually, that feeling applies to me. Not today. I flopped down on my stairs, waiting for the Friday feeling to kick in. It better - it was already 8pm. For some reason, I felt depressed. And it was nothing to do with the fact that Friday isnt turning out so special for me. Something else was up, but I had no idea what the eff it was. I frowned, my face becoming the expression I had before Morphing. My mind is like a sieve - I can never remember things. Wait... thats it! Remus was supposed to bbe picking me up at 7, to go out to the Leaky Cauldron. That was an hour ago - so where the hell is he? He said we'd be in Diagon Alley for eight, and would get back before twelve. What time was it, again? I looked towards my clock, and frowned. 8:20. I would have been in the pub now, but am I? Nuh uh. I'm sat here, being sad. Well, this sucks. I decided the best option was to go round to Remus and kick the shit out of him. Sniggering, I stood up, pulling my purple cloak round my shoulders and pulling open the door with vigour. I blinked, breathing in the cool, night air. The night was still pretty young. I smiled to myself, and started off down the road towards Remus's house. However, something was amiss. Up in the skies, a circular, silvery orb was hiding behind the clouds. Full, like an opal. Full moon..

I arrived at Remus' house around ten minutes later, full of if he had a reason to not see me anymore? What if he's fallen out with me? I paused, my hand on the handle to his place. Remus had told me to never bother knocking, but it didn't feel right, somehow. I raised my hand and knocked three times on the heavy wooden door. Crack, crack, crack. The sound echoed through the hall – I could hear it from outside. But, no answer. Eh? Curiously, I stuck my head around the wood door, opening it , I felt like a spy! But then, a spy wouldn't be dressed like me: last time I checked, they don't wear loads of robes with a long red coat. Unless they were an undercover spy… I slapped myself lightly. Cmon, Tonks, you're imaginations running away again! Pull yourself together. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside the house, pulling the door shut behind me. It shut with an onimous thud, making me jump slightly. For a few minutes, I let my eyes adjust to the light inside. It was pitch black. I know Remus likes old stuff, but pitch black? Weird. The floors were covered in dust, and dark shapes seemed to jump out at me from behind. Its like being in a scary horror film – only this isnt a haunted house, its Remus's place. Treading gently, I walked through to the living room, on edge. Something was totally wrong. But what? _Constant Vigliance, Tonks. _Mad Eye's voice sounded in my head, reminding me of his constant motto. Yeah. Constant vigilance. I drew my wand from the depths of my coat, and backed up against the wall. That way, no one could come at me from behind. I'm such a good Auror, right?

Time seemed to slip past slowly. God, I was bored, scared, and creeped out. My back was stiff from being up against the wall- probably because the wall was cold and stiff. Fed up, I decided to go look around the house. Maybe Remus was hiding somewhere, the bastard. Grinning slightly, probably resembling a lunatic, I headed upstairs, wand out in front of me. It was all silent, like the grave. Hmmm. Dodgy. I was busy contemplating this when I tripped over a stair, landing face first on the flight. Ooooft. Clumsy cow, Tonks! I lay there for a minute, breathing heavily. Wait up- what was that? The atmosphere changed from cold and empty, to the kind of scared feeling you get after watching a scary film in the dark. Jumping up, I whipped my head around. Nothing. But then, I felt like I was being watched.. It was so creepy. Hang on a tick- I'm a witch! Witches use magic. Facepalming, I held my wand up. "Lumos." There. Now I could see, but what I saw I did NOT like. The wall paper was torn, like a wild beast had been at it. It was horrendous, and looked fresh. My.. God. I retreated quickly, walking backwards up the stairs. If my mother was here, she'd shudder. But she's not. As soon as I got up there, I turned tail and ran into the nearest room. Small and dingy, it looked like some sort of storage room. This immediately lit my curiosity. Oooh, what could be in here? Boxes, full of secret stuff, maybe? I sniggered at the thought of opening them. The snigger didn't last for long – the spookiness of my situation returned, like it had nipped out to the shop for a cuppa. Well. Standing around here wasn't accomplishing anything, now was it, Tonks? I stretched and headed over to the window, on my guard. About halfway there, I felt something move behind me. A ferocious snarl sounded from behind me, and I felt weight pressed on my back. The next thing I knew, the shock and surprise I felt was mingled with pain and horror. I collapsed after a second or two, rushing up to meet the floor faster than wished.


	2. St Mungo's

Owwww. Ooooft. Merlins arse. I open my eyes with difficulty- they seem to be sandwiched shut. I'm not liking what I see. A ward full of people and beds, Healers running all over. It looks like St Mungo's- but what? I'm supposed to be at Remus's.. The image swims out of focus, and back in when I blink again. Ooooowww. I sat up, staring at my surroundings. People rushing all over, the air heavy with smells. Definitely St Mungo's. A tugging made itself known at my wrists- looking down, I noticed some form of drip. The hell? I tugged at it, trying to get it away from me. Focusing entirely on my task, I was totally surprised when I was stopped by a brown, worn hand over mine. My heart did a somersault. Remus. Looking up, I met the pair of deep brown eyes I knew and loved so much. "Remus!" I grinned, attempting to swing out of bed to go to him. The wires and tubes restrained me, along with the pair of arms that apparated around my waist. Immediately, my struggling stopped.  
>"Tonks. I'm so sorry, so sorry.." Remus whispered, stroking my hair. What? What happened? I frowned as he touched my sides, and yelped when that brought a huge surge of pain. Tears formed in my eyes, caused by the surge of fire that had shot up my body. Looking down, what I saw could have definitely made the tears overflow and flood the room. My sides were bandaged, along with my leg, and arms. The white looked terrible- it was stained with splotches of red. Blood. My blood. Well, that explains why I'm in Mungo's. Why was Remus sorry, though?<br>"Dora. Please. Listen to me, but hear me out-"

"No way, Lupin!" Snapped a familiar voice I knew so well. The form of my mother rushed in, pulling me away from Remus with force. Eh?  
>"You've hurt my daughter, and you're going to bloody well pay," Andromeda snarled, wrapping her arms around me, replacing Remus's. I cried out in pain, causing her to cease her grip. It wasnt really the fact she was hugging me tightly. I wanted Remus's arms around me, not hers. Wriggling, I turned and stared my mother straight in the face.<br>"Okay, I need to know what happened to me," I said assertively, looking towards Remus. The question was intended for him, but my mother answered.  
>"You rushed round to his house, fully unaware of the full moon. You went upstairs, and Remus pounced on you in his wolf form. You were hurt, and left till the morning." Remus turned back as the moon sunk, and brought you here."<br>At my mothers words, I groaned and slid down under the bed sheets, pulling the covers over me until only my violet hair could be seen. So I'm a bloody werewolf now? Great. Not that I have anything against werewolves, but, you know. Not exactly number one on that Johnny Depp's dinner list. Wink wink. I heard a quiet groan from my right- quieter than it would normally be, muffled by the bed covers. Remus, again..

"Dora, listen. I didnt... Well... bite you" Remus murmured, seemingly struggling to choke the words out. Hell, was he crying? I stuck my head around the sheet, staring at him, taking his appearance in. Matted hair, cardigan. I love those cardigans. They smell comforting. Remus notcied me looking, and smiled lightly. He knew about my fixation with his cardigans. Wait- what had he said? He didnt bite me? Thank Merlin for that. I grinned and winked at him, turning to my mother and frowning.

"So, Mother, how long am I in here for?" I ask a hint of my old curiosity in my tone. I hate hospitals. Always have done.

"Not long, sweetheart. A day or so, you may be out soon" Andromeda comforted, patting my head and standing up to leave. She did, leaving me alone with Remus. Great. 


	3. What is there to live for?

"Dora.. sweetheart I'm so sorry.. I truly am.." came the voice of Remus for what felt like the 90th time. He's apologised so much for what happened at his place. I'm getting rather sick of hearing it. 'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry,' like some broken alarm clock. I don't really mind, though. Its better than the fussing I 'm getting from my mother. Fuss fuss fuss. Ugh. Dad came earlier, but he just sat there staring at me, like I was some monster. I know I must look awful, but I didn't really wish to look like this! Its his fault for getting naughty with my mum in the first place, really. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have Remus.. There I go again. Rambling. Like anyone cares.

I sat on the hospital bed, held close to Remus by his warm, musky smelling arms. He was stroking my hair gently as he apologised endlessly, something I've hated since I was three. Healers bustled around, going about their various activities: administering medicine, giving out food, all the things in their job description. My gaze wandered over to a motherly looking Healer attending a guy with a totally ravaged face, a smell of eggs coming off of him. Eeeee uuuuuw. Apparently, poor guy was attacked by a werewolf, like me, but bitten. As I stared, I realised, wait, that could have been me. I could have been lying here, stinking and doomed to be an outcast forever. The thought made me want to cry, but I never do. But as soon as I thought about crying, my eyes started tearing up. I sniffed and buried my face in Remus' cardigan, crying a little. As he felt me cry, Remus jolted and placed his hand on the small of my back, just letting me cry, holding me there. AA few seconds passed, and I managed to calm down a little.

"Are you okay, Dora?" Remus asked, rubbing the top of my head with his chin, like he always did. Well, am I okay? I don't know. I shrugged, simply stating I had no clue as to whether I was fine or not. We sat for a few minutes, until I felt myself being pulled away and sat on my bed. Whining, I looked up and frowned as I recognised the same Healer who'd been helping the werewolf. Did she have a thing for wolf injuries or something? Staring past her, I caught Remus's eye and shrugged, mouthing, 'See you later?' To which I got a headshake. Remus sat down in a chair and winked at me, clearly indicating he was staying.

"Miss Tonks?" The Healer queried, pulling my blankets over me and tucking me in, like a mother would do. I grinned and extended a hand to her, polite as usual.

"Wotcher, ma'am. Nice day." I said, giggling and winking towards Remus, who just rolled his eyes .

"Dear, I'm Healer Bankbrook. I'm here to check you over."

Oh yay. Lucky, lucky Tonks. I pulled a face and sat back, watching the Healer bustle around at her table of medical thingy ma jiggys. Stethoscope, thermometer- wait, theres a NEEDLE. If she comes near me with that thing, I'll scream. I'd rather be pregnant than have a needle stuck into me. They hurt, man!

Healer Bankbrook bustled back over, her dreadlocked hair swinging as she brought the needle and stethoscope. She had that scary smile, reassuring yet.. Weird, I guess. Like she wants to kill you, know what I mean? She said something about checking my heart rate, and placed the ice cold thermometer on my chest. Woah, cold. She held it there for a second, listening, then took it away and placed it back on the tray. If only the Healer was male… Looked like Remus.. was Remus… He could hold a cold stethoscope on my chest all day. I laughed to myself, then yelped and clutched my ribs. It hurts to laugh, I've realised. Wincing, I rocked myself while the Healer faced the other way, preparing something. The child in me told me she was getting a needle, but I denied it. Looking up, I noticed Remus heading over to the Healer and whispering something to her. Flirting? Not my boyfriend, you bitchy Healer! I glared at the Healers back, until she turned around with something silver in her hand. My face fell in horror- needle.

"Now, Nymphadora-" "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Now, Nymphadora," The Healer repeated, ignoring my outburst and brandishing the needle in her hand. "This is to help the pain, and should help you sleep."

I backed up against the wall as the Healer approached, staring at the man in the opposite bed, the werewolf. He'd been reading, but looked up to wink, as if to say, 'Been there hun.'

I nodded, staring at the poster next to him, until I felt a sharp burst of pain in my arm. Ow! That bleeping..

I whipped my head around to glare at the Healer, who was remarkably close to my arm. The needle was out, and she was holding a bandage against the flesh of my upper arm. Cow, that hurt.

"Now Nymphadora, you have about five minutes before you'll fall asleep," Bankbrook explained, turning and putting the needle back on the tray, tapping it with her wand to sterilize it again. Charming. So some needle has been in my arm, a needle which may have been elsewhere? Eww! The stinking Healer came back, petting my arm, to which I murmured,

"Don't touch me. I don't know where you've been."

The Healer giggled, accompanied with an eyeroll from Remus. As I felt my eyes start to finally close for the day, I caught his gaze and stared into his brown eyes with longing. I wanted to kiss him, right there and then, and never let him go. Instead, I reached a hand out to him, which he took in his. He stroked my hand gently, a look of deepest pain on his face. He was obviously still feeling guilty about my condition, especially as I'd had to have a needle, which he knew was my biggest nightmare.

"R..Remus.. I love.. you." I murmured again, glad to finally have said it. Violins started playing in my head- since when am I a romantic? I looked up, expecting him to smile and return those three words. Instead, he smiled, a smile more like a grimace, and turned, walking away towards the doors at the end of my ward, leaving my hand to flop down on the bed. He hadn't said anything. And he was going. I drew my hand in, a heavy ache in my heart. He didn't love me back. If I don't have Remus, what was there to live for? I turned round, my eyes filling with tears, and fell onto the pillow, ignoring the small blast of pain as I hit the bed. I don't care. Nothing matters to me anymore.


End file.
